Una Historia de Amor
by HanaIchigo
Summary: UA OneShot Kagome e Inuyasha viven en un eterno estado de enamoramiento, están casados y son muy felices, aunque a penas tienen para llegar a fin de mes. Sesshomaru es un rico empresario que siente una inmensa atracción por Kagome ¿Podrá el amor triunfar?


**UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es original mía, pero está basada en una canción de Lax'n'Busto, titulada _Pagès_. Escribo y publico esta historia sin esperar nada a cambio, salvo los comentarios de los lectores.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- No lo puedo creer _pensamientos

- **¡Hola! ** diálogos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sumary:** UA One-Shot Kagome e Inuyasha viven en un eterno estado de enamoramiento, están casados y son muy felices, aunque a penas tienen para llegar a fin de mes. Sesshomaru es un rico empresario que siente una inmensa atracción por Kagome. ¿Podrá el amor triunfar? Entren, lean y ¡comenten!

* * *

UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR

_**Dedicado a **todos mis amigos de la Selva del Camp, que los quiero un montón a todos, aunque a veces también los quiero matar... xD_

**- ¡Venga! ¡Que llegamos tarde!** -Kagome gritaba desde la puerta.

**- Tranquila mujer, que aún falta más de un cuarto** -contestó, sin inmutarse por los gritos, Inuyasha, bajando tranquilamente por las escaleras mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

**- Bffff...** -resopló exasperada la mujer mientras salía a la calle- **Siempre lo mismo, ¡te pasas más de media hora para arreglarte! Para que luego digan que somos las mujeres las que tardamos... si es que... ¡con menudo hombre me fui a casar yo!** -aunque Kagome siguió hablando, y gritando, des de la calle, su marido ya no le prestaba atención.

**- ¡Ya estoy!** -dijo pasados unos minutos Inuyasha- **¡Ves como no era para tanto!**

**- ¡Que no es para tanto! Pero si faltan diez minutos para que comience, y como mínimo vamos a tardar veinte para llegar, ¡veinte!** -argumentaba la chica, realmente fuera de sus cabales, volviendo a entrar a la casa- **¿Dónde tienes el sentido de la puntualidad, tú?** -Inuyasha sonrió ante el "enfado" de su mujer.

**- Bueno, bueno... para que no te quejes voy a llevar yo el coche.**

- **Eso ni loca. Que sino llegamos seguro, seguro tardísimo, conduces como una viejita **-Kagome cogió las llaves del coche, que estaban en el recibidor, al lado del jarrón con los lirios blancos que aquella mañana su marido le había regalado.

Llevaban a penas un año y medio casados, y eran muy felices. Aunque no les sobraba el dinero, no les faltaba de nada. Al principio, pero, fue muy difícil, sobretodo porque no habían recibido ningún apoyo de los familiares.

Se habían conocido de casualidad, en un bar. Ambos estaban solos, y sin darse cuenta empezaron a hablar y hablar, el resultado fue que al final de la noche quedaron que se llamarían para ir a dar una vuelta. Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, no fue así, y pasó un mes antes del siguiente encuentro, durante la fiesta de los cerezos. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome iban a celebrar la fiesta con los amigos, con una cena bajo las preciosas ramas de los árboles en flor, y fue cosa de la coincidencia o del destino, que estuvieran un grupo al lado del otro. Durante toda la noche Inuyasha estuvo dándole vueltas a la idea de ir a saludarla, pero fue ella, finalmente, la que se decidió a acercarse.

A partir de aquél momento la relación nacida fue creciendo. Un año después se hicieron novios. Ahí empezaron los pequeños problemas: la familia de Kagome se oponía a la relación.

Kagome Higurashi pertenecía a una familia acomodada, tenían bastante dinero, sobrepasaban de mucho la media, pero no se los consideraba una familia muy rica. En cambio, Inuyasha Tashio, procedía de una familia de clase media-baja, que siempre tuvo que trabajar para vivir, y que no se permitía ningún lujo. La desgracia quiso, pero, que los padres del chico estuvieran muertos; y como no tenía ningún hermano y no sabia nada del resto de su familia, se podría decir que estaba solo en el mundo.

En cuanto a Kagome, ella tenía a su madre, su abuelo y su hermano pequeño, Souta, como familiares más cercanos. Su familia vivía en un templo reconocido de la ciudad, y aunque aquello nunca había importado en absoluto a Kagome, ahora le molestaba un poco, ya que su familia era particularmente quisquillosa cuando se trataba el tema de su pareja. "_Solo queremos lo mejor para ti_", parecía que no se cansaban de repetirlo. Pero ella lo sabía, lo que en realidad ellos querían era que se casara con alguien con dinero, y así poder subir en la escala social. Ya estaba harta, quería a Inuyasha, y su familia no iba a separarlos.

La familia Higurashi sí tenía mucho dinero, pero cuando se enteraron de que Kagome se iba a casar con Inuyasha, un pobre hombre sin un duro, se opusieron rotundamente, hasta tal punto, que echaron la de su casa, sin vacilación, cuando ella les confirmó que se iban a casar aunque la familia entera se opusiera.

El primer año fue el más duro, ambos tuvieron que trabajar sin descanso para salir adelante. Inuyasha en una fábrica, explotado y con salario mínimo, y Kagome, nada acostumbrada al trabajo, de cajera en un supermercado. Pero todo mejoró cuando a Inuyasha le ascendieron en el trabajo. Su salario aumentaría, casi el doble, pero por contra, también tendría que trabajar más horas y trasladarse a vivir a otra ciudad. Ambos se lo estuvieron pensando antes de aceptarlo, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que era lo mejor, estaban hartos de vivir siempre con el temor de no llegar a fin de mes, con la inseguridad, sin poderse permitir nada mnimamente lujoso. Y ahora, ya llevaban un mes en la nueva ciudad. Tenían más dinero y, aunque Kagome seguía trabajando, vivían con más comodidad económica.

Se habían integrado bastante bien en la nueva ciudad, y ahora se dirigían al teatro. Era un sábado noche, Inuyasha solo tenía vacaciones la tarde del sábado y el domingo, y lo aprovechaban al máximo para pasarlo juntos.

Inuyasha era muy feliz. Estaba con una mujer que amaba con locura, y por supuesto ella también lo amaba a él, y aunque su nuevo trabajo era sacrificado, aquella felicidad lo compensaba, porque verla contenta a ella también le alegraba a él.

La pareja llegó al teatro, con el tiempo justo antes de que empezara la función. Era una comedia interpretada por una compañía de _amateurs_ que se habían ganado cierto renombre por aquella zona de la ciudad. Ambos se sentaron a en sus butacas y se dieron las manos, preparados para empezar a reír.

Dos filas atrás de donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha, había sentado Sesshomaru No Yasha, un millonario empedernido. En cuanto vio entrar a Kagome en la sala no le quitó los ojos de encima; de su vestido, de su sonrisa, de su cuerpo: de ella. Poco le importaba a él, que tuviera pareja o estuviera casada. Cuando quería algo, lo conseguía. Todas la cosas tenían un precio, y él estaba dispuesto y acostumbrado a pagarlo.

Estuvo atento durante todo el tiempo, esperando una oportunidad para acercarse a la mujer. No la había visto nunca antes, no sabía su nombre, ni la edad, ni siquiera qué relación tenía con el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, pero tampoco le importaba. Ahora mismo solo era consciente del deseo que iba creciendo en su interior.

Aprovechó el momento en que vio que la hermosa chica se levantaba y se iba, suponía que al baño, y la siguió disimuladamente, por el momento debía evitar levantar sospecha.

**- Hola** -dijo mientras la alcanzaba, tocándole el hombro. Ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo.

**- Ho-hola** -Kagome se detuvo, vacilando un poco al contestar, la amplia sonrisa de aquél hombre no le pasó desapercibida, así como tampoco lo hizo su traje caro y su reloj de oro.

**- ¿A dónde vas tan guapa?** -eran las palabras más amables que en aquél momento había dentro del cerebro de Sesshomaru y, ciertamente, él creía que lo eran.

Kagome aguantó la respiración ante aquella pregunta, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, el hombre no era una buena compañía para ella en aquél momento. No respondió a las groseras palabras, simplemente intentó fintarlo para seguir su camino hacia los baños, pero no pudo. Sesshomaru, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de huida de ella, la acorraló contra una pared, y cambió la estrategia de conquista. Había probado con una más "amable", y no había funcionado; era el momento de ser realmente él, y hacer las cosas al más puro estilo "No Yasha". Sesshomaru no estaba acostumbrado a andar por las ramas, siempre cogía el camino más directo, el más corto, el más rápido.

**- ¿Qué te parecería si un día de estos tu y yo nos vemos, a solas? **-sin duda, si alguien no hubiese entendido el claro doble sentido de sus palabras, seguro que habría identificado el insinuante tono que usó al pronunciarlas.

**- Estoy casada** -dijo con una voz sin emoción mientras levantaba la mano y le enseñaba su alianza. Esperaba realmente que con aquello fuera suficiente, pero su sencilla y barata alianza parecía aún más sencilla y barata al lado de aquél imponente hombre. Se sorprendió a si misma con su respuesta, ¿no debería estar enfurecida ante tal ofrecimiento?

**- No tiene por que ser un problema** -Sesshomaru ensanchó más su, ya de por si, amplia sonrisa. Lo que veía en la expresión de sus ojos cada vez que movía su reloj de oro le gustaba, a aquella mujer, aún sin nombre, le encantaban las cosas caras, y para él el dinero nunca había sido un problema.

Sin pensarlo un minuto más, la aprisionó contra la pared, entre sus brazos, y la besó apasionadamente mientras sentía cómo el deseo le abrasaba el pecho. Ella, que no esperaba tal acción, tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo izo se separó de él bruscamente. La diversión brillaba en los ojos del hombre.

**- ¡¿Qué te has creído que estas haciendo?!** -le gritó si importarle las miradas curiosas de la gente.

**- ¿Yo?** -respondió él- **Nada. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche a la 1 de la madrugada te espero delante de tu casa?** -dijo con total normalidad, y mientras se iba de vuelta a la sala, añadió- **Por cierto, me llamo Sesshomaru. Y si no te das prisa vas a perderte la obra.**

Cuando aquella noche, unos minutos después de haberse levantado para ir al baño, Kagome volvió a sentarse al lado de su marido, este la vio rara, un poco pálida y más nerviosa que de costumbre, pero no le quiso preguntar nada, pues se dio cuenta de que la chica hacía esfuerzos para aparentar normalidad. Sin embargo, se dijo, no tenía de qué preocuparse, confiaba plenamente en ella, no por nada era su esposa, y sabía que de ocurrir algo mínimamente grave se lo contaría sin dudar.

La velada pasó sin más incidentes, y el matrimonio Tashio volvió a su casa con tranquilidad, no tenían prisa. Una vez en la cama, Inuyasha, que se había levantado temprano para ir a trabajar, se quedó dormido inmediatamente; su mujer, por contra, no podía dejar de ojear el reloj, y las palabras de Sesshomaru no paraban de resonar dentro de su cabeza. Inquieta, se revolvía entre las sábanas.

_00:36_

¿Hablaba en serio Sesshomaru? ¿Realmente le había propuesto lo que creía?

_..._

_00:43_

¿Cómo sabría Sesshomaru dónde vivía? ¿Por qué se había fijado en ella?

_..._

_00:47_

_..._

_00:51_

¿Estaría ya esperándola a fuera? ¿Habría llevado un coche? ¿Dónde tenía pensado llevarla? ¿Cómo sería su casa? Y el coche ¿cómo sería? ¿Cuánto dinero tenía?

La oscura habitación estaba en silencio, permitiendo a Kagome escuchar el sonido de los coches que pasaban por la calle, inspirando su imaginación, haciendo divagar su mente.

_..._

_00:55_

_- Si solo voy a dar un vistazo, Inuyasha no se dará cuenta ¿verdad? -_pensó la mujer.

Alguien sabio dijo una vez: la curiosidad mató al gato.

Aquella noche, Inuyasha Tashio no oyó cuando a la una de la madrugada su mujer se levantó de la cama, se visitó y se marcho a la mansión de Sesshomaru, montada en un caro turismo. Ni siquiera notó, cinco horas más tarde, como cerraba la puerta de la calle, subía las escaleras, y rápidamente se desvestía y entraba en la cama.

Después de aquél primer encuentro vinieron muchos más. Casi cada día Kagome y Sesshomaru se veían, aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba trabajando. Y cada vez que tenían un encuentro el hombre tenía preparado un regalo para Kagome: joyas, ropa, dinero,... Ella se sentía culpable cada vez que veía a Inuyasha, y vivía desesperada, temiendo que su marido descubriera su traición. Pero cada vez que se encontraba con Sesshomaru y él le mostraba su caro obsequio, ella olvidaba su culpa y se entregaba a aquél hombre.

Cada mentira, cada beso, cada caricia, cada encuentro, todo, poco a poco, mataba a Kagome por dentro, y ella, lentamente, notaba como el amor que sentía por Inuyasha iba muriendo, se marchitaba, se iba disipando entre la culpa y el dolor.

Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de nada, vivía por el trabajo. Se levantaba pensando en el trabajo, y se iba a la cama exhausto. No notaba el sorprendente cambio que había echo su mujer. Poco a poco había olvidado el motivo por el que trabajaba tanto. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no compraba flores para Kagome, antes lo hacía prácticamente cada semana, cada sábado le llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos. Ahora a penas hablaban. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Kagome había dejado de trabajar en el supermercado.

Un día que Inuyasha estaba en el trabajo hablando con un compañero, este le contó que aquél fin de semana había ido al entierro de la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos. Por lo visto la mujer había quedado envuelta en un accidente de tráfico, y sin tener ninguna culpa, había muerto cuando el camión que iba en el carril contrario había perdido el control. El hombre se lo contó a Inuyasha muy apenado, le explicó cómo de felices eran sus amigos, que siempre iban de excursión al campo, de viaje, a comer fuera, a visitar museos... y que la muerte tan repentina de su esposa había dejado a su amigo tan mal que no parecía ni humano.

A Inuyasha estas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, y sin querer perder tiempo pidió el resto del día libre, argumentando mal estar. Quería volver a pasar tiempo de calidad con su esposa.

El primer lugar dónde se dirigió fue al supermercado, dónde debería estar trabajando Kagome, pero no estaba, ya que ella había dejado el trabajo. A Inuyasha le vino un vago recuerdo de Kagome contándoselo. Se maldijo a si mismo, y se dirigió rumbo a su casa, ahora aún más convencido de que debía hacer algo para arreglar las cosas con su mujer.

Aparcó en la calle, no se fijó en el caro coche que había estacionado delante de su casa. Abrió la puerta, no dio importancia a la tranquilidad que habitaba en la casa. Subió las escaleras, no se percató de que la ropa que había en el suelo era la que llevaba Kagome aquella mañana. Se dirigió a su habitación, dónde oía ruido, no identificó los gemidos.

Los encontró en su cama. Desnudos. Besándose. Tocándose. Teniendo sexo. Haciendo el amor.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio, los amantes aún no se percataban de la presencia del marido, aún estaban en su nube. Y él, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar.

Quería gritar, pegar, morder, empujar, estrujar, herir,... matar. Quería hacer daño. Quería hacer daño al hombre que se encontraba encima de su mujer. Su mujer... su vida, su luz,... su amor.

Sesshomaru y Kagome, por su parte, se tensaron y de inmediato se separaron. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en la mujer, y sentía como un nudo en el cuello le impedía hablar o producir cualquiera sonido que no fuera un amargo sollozo.

Después de la calma, vino la tormenta.

Inuyasha empezó a golpear y golpear, y Sesshomaru no podía defenderse, el furioso ataque no le dejaba tregua para poder pegarle él. El marido descargaba todo en el cuerpo de aquél hombre que a penas conocía, pero que odiaba con todo su ser.

Kagome, al ver el furioso estado de su marido, tuvo que intervenir. A tropezones se acercó a los dos hombres, que ahora estaban peleando a golpes limpios en el pasillo, y se metió en medio. Solo bastó una mirada fugaz a Kagome para que Inuyasha parara la pelea, no sin antes recibir un último golpe de Sesshomaru que lo lanzó al suelo. Kagome, un poco furiosa, miró intensamente a Sesshomaru, indicándole que ya no pintaba nada allí y que podía irse, sin embargo el hombre simplemente se dirigió a la habitación para recoger su ropa.

Una vez se quedaron los dos solos en el pasillo, Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, que aún estaba tendido en el suelo y no daba señales de querer levantarse. Se arrodilló a su lado, y él levanto su cara para mirarla, sus ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

**- ¿Me puedes contar, por favor, qué es lo que está pasando?** -la intensidad de la mirada de Inuyasha y el tono destrozado de su voz hicieron que Kagome apartase la vista, avergonzada, arrepentida, con la culpabilidad golpeándola más fuerte que nunca. Sentía su corazón latir cada vez más lento.

**- I-Inuyasha... **-su voz se escuchó entrecortada en medio de los sollozos que ahora eran imposibles de reprimir- **cre... creo que... ya no te quiero. No te quiero.**

Al soltar aquellas palabras se cayó al suelo, ahora ya inmersa en imparables lágrimas. Lágrimas de culpabilidad, de tristeza, de amor,... de un amor perdido: lágrimas que expresaban errores. Y realmente ella lo creía, creía que su amor estaba muerto, que ya no sentía nada por Inuyasha.

A Inuyasha, que de repente empezó a tener frío, le pareció que no había escuchado bien. Pero, tras unos segundos de asimilación, se puso de pié y se fue corriendo, sin mirar atrás. La cabeza le estallaba, las lágrimas ya no luchaban en sus ojos, ahora caían sin impedimento por su rostro. Se dirigió al coche, y, una vez dentro, lo puso en marcha y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kagome, en cuanto Inuyasha se fue de la casa supo que no soportaría estar separada de él, que algo se había roto dentro de ella y que no sería capaz de seguir viviendo. Seguía amándolo, ahora lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una vez Inuyasha se hubo ido, Sesshomaru salió de la habitación ya vestido, y encontró a Kagome en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse y vestirse, ella empezó a gritarle que la culpa era de él, que había roto su matrimonio y su vida, que nunca lo perdonaría, y cosas por el estilo; pero una vez pasada la ola de furia, cayó a sus brazos, echa, nuevamente, un mar de lágrimas. Y se hundió en una oscura soledad de la que ya nunca más salió.

"_Son muchos años y no aprendo a caminar  
con pies descalzos sobre un suelo de cristal  
siempre me caigo cuando empiezo a despegar  
siempre me embalo cuando tengo que parar"._

Los días que siguieron a aquél suceso fueron muy confusos para todos. Inuyasha se abandonó a la desesperación y se abocó de lleno a la bebida, la única cosa que parecía consolarlo un poco, y no pasaba cinco minutos al día sereno.

_"__Si las sonrisas están sobrevaloradas  
yo tengo cientos que no sirven para nada  
y me derrumbo y no lo se disimular  
y pierdo el rumbo, porque tú no estás"._

Además, como había dejado de asistir al trabajo, había perdido el empleo, y a duras penas tenía dinero para comer. Su vida era un desastre, y ahora no tenía a nadie a su lado para apoyarlo. Ni siquiera había vuelto a su antigua casa, con el dinero que tenía guardado en una cuenta bancaria había alquilado una pequeña habitación, con solo una cama y un baño. Pasaba las horas estirado en la cama, mirando el techo, con una botella de whisky en una mano y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y recuerdos de Kagome.

**- Kagome...** -no paraba de repetir entre susurros. Pero cada vez que recordaba la escena que había visto, no podía evitar que el odio lo recorriera por completo.

¿Cuanto tiempo hacía que Kagome le era infiel? ¿Realmente lo había amado alguna vez?

Se llevó la botella a los labios, para evitar que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero estaba vacía.

_"__Y nada me importa ya,  
solo quiero llorar,  
no quiero despertar,  
y ahora todo da igual  
no lo voy a intentar,  
es que se que ira mal  
porque tú no estás"._

Kagome, que finalmente se había ido a vivir con Sesshomaru, parecía una alma en pena. Nada quedaba de la muchacha que Sesshomaru había visto aquella noche en el teatro. Solo era un autómata que se movía por inercia y costumbre, no hacía nada por voluntad propia, y solo hablaba lo indispensable. Ella tampoco había vuelto a la casa desde el fatídico día.

Sesshomaru, mundo a parte, descubrió un nuevo sentimiento: para él Kagome no era una mujer más, se había enamorado.

_"__Y nada me importa ya,  
solo quiero llorar,  
no quiero despertar,  
y ahora todo da igual  
no lo voy a intentar,  
es que se que ira mal  
porque tú no estás"._

Borracho, un día de lluvia, Inuyasha fue a pasear por la ciudad. No sabía dónde estaba, simplemente había dejado que sus pies andaran, eso si, siempre con una botella de whisky bajo el brazo.

Ella al verlo se sorprendió. ¿Habría, Inuyasha, sabido perdonarla? Se dirigió rápidamente a su encuentro, al otro lado de la calle.

**- ¡Inuyasha!** -gritó ella hacia su dirección, los coches no la dejaban traspasar.

**- Kagome...** -dijo él al reconocerla.

Las calles estarían solitarias si no fuera por los coches que circulaban a toda velocidad por las calles mojadas, la gente se escalfaba dentro de sus casas, era una típica tarde de otoño.

Los sentimientos luchaban dentro de la cabeza de Inuyasha. De repente uno predominó sobre los otros, y recorrió todo su cuerpo, quemando dentro de sus venas. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y la cabeza le palpitaba. Miró la botella entre sus manos, y con un semblante sombrío la estrujo, hasta que el vidrio se partió. Cogió uno de los trozos más grandes y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

A todo esto, Kagome llegó al lado de Inuyasha.

- **¡Oh! Inuyasha...** -nuevas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven- **No sabes cuánto lo siento. Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme... Pero te amo tanto... ¡Tanto!**

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ella, y la abrazó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su respiración, sus cuerpos pegados. Los labios del hombre buscaron con intensidad los de Kagome, y se unieron como tiempo atrás, creando un beso con muchos significados. Kagome, por primera vez durante muchos días, sentía que todo empezaba a volver a su lugar.

Cuando ella quiso profundizar el beso, Inuyasha se separó lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.

**- Lo siento Kagome, pero no te creo – **y le atravesó el estómago.

_"__Porque tú no estás"._

La apuñaló en el estómago con el trozo de cristal que tenía en el bolsillo.

**- ¡Agh!** -fue el grito ahogado de la chica- **Inuyasha... ¿Porqué?** -fueron sus últimas palabras.

Inuyasha sacó el cristal del cuerpo de la que todavía era su mujer, y con el mismo de perforó el estómago, esta vez el suyo. Notó el sabor amargo de la sangre en su boca.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome yace en el suelo, aún no a muerto, pero la pérdida de sangre es notable. A su lado, Inuyasha, lucha para sostenerse en sus codos, y acariciándole la cara con infinita ternura, se dispone a responder.

**- Porque te quiero** -dice- **y no quiero perderte.**

Y mientras su visión se nublaba más y más, la sangre de ambos se mezclaba en el suelo, con el agua y el barro.

Así fue cómo los encontró Sesshomaru. Llevaba un ramo de lirios: quería pedirle a Kagome que se casara con él, quería decirle que la amaba. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la calle.

**- ¡Kagome!**

Las flores cayeron al suelo, a unos pocos metros de los cuerpos. Aquellas preciosas _flores blancas_ estaba ahora manchadas de sangre... de _sangre y barro_.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

Konichiwa!!

Como están?? Yo aki, medio dormida...

Este es mi primer OneShot... a ver como saldrá... Espero que les guste!! n.n Hace tiempo que lo tenía pensado y empezado... pero hoy me he decidido, por fin!! Sé que tengo otra historia empezada... y que hace un montón que no publico... (Gomen... xx) pero eske kiero replantearla un poco... y eso lleva tiempo. Aunque ya voy por más de la mitad del capítulo 6, así que no se preocupen!! Todo llegará!!

Volviendo a esta historia. Tenía clara la trama (como he explicado arriba está basada en una canción), pero no sabía muy bien que personajes utilizar, no tenía clara ni la serie... Sakura CCS, Inuyasha... hasta Naruto!! Pero al final me decidí por la segunda.. como podéis comprobar... n.n

La canción que he metido por aquí en medio es: _Xq tu no estas_, de Pignoise. Estaba escuchándola un dia, y me dije "Es perfecta para el fic!!" y aki la puse XD

En verdad espero ke les haya gustado. He intentado meter un poco de simbolismo... no se si se pilla... xD a ver a ver... las flores blancas (lirios en este caso) simbolizan el amor "puro" que sienten, al principio, Kagome e Inuyasha, y después Sesshomaru por Kagome. El barro y la sangre que manchan las flores (al final), simbolizan el dinero, la codicia, el egoísmo, la inseguridad... todo aquello que acaba con el amor de la pareja. No se si ha quedado muy entendible... ni siquiera sé si existe la palabra entendible... xD

Solo me queda disculparme por las faltas ortográficas... u.u"

Siento si me hago un poco pesada en las notas de autora... siempre me emociono al final... xD

Espero hermosos reviews!!

Como dice una célebre autora de la página, ¡UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS, ES UN FANFIC FELIZ!

Un beso,

HanaIchigo


End file.
